Naruto: Power of the Homunculus
by SinWolf
Summary: During the battle of Wave Shit hits the fan for Naruto as he faces death. Who are these four people and why are they asking for seven of Kyubi's tails? My answer to Rikudou Shinigami's NarutoxFMA Challenge. NaruxFemHakux?x? First story un-beta'd (AN: Story is on Pause at the moment)
1. Meeting at the Gate!

**Hello everyone! SinWolf here! This is a challenge fic I decided to make into my first story. The challenge in particular can be found on Rikudou Shinigami's Profile. This will be NaruxFemHakux?x?. So yeah enjoy my first piece of crap!**

"Human Talking"

**"Demon Talking"**

_'Human Thinking'_

**_'Demon Thinking'_**

****_"__Jutsu__"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did that'd be the shiz, and I wouldn't be here right now would I?**

Naruto stared at his hands in shock. The once nicely tanned appendages were covered in a stained red no doubt from the two dead thugs that had tried to kidnap Tsunami. He turned around to look at Tsunami, who stood with her son Inari, their faces sheet white at the deed the blond had committed.

'Kami why didn't they move!' Naruto thought. Our orange ninja had been sleeping in after training himself into the ground after Haku had told him about true strength. "You guys got a place to hide? Some where away from here?" Tsunami nodded her head still speechless.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!__"_ Naruto exclaimed five identical clones popping into the world. Two picked up the dead thugs and the other three stood guard over the mother and son. "Stay safe." Naruto said turning towards the bridge. Using chakra to enhance his jump he started off at a face pace for the bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi was sweating, correction he was down right drenched with water. Looking over to where Sasuke and the masked Hunter ninja were battling in a dome of ice. "You should be worrying about me Copy Ninja!" Spoke a half naked ninja wearing only urban camo pants and medical tape around his lower face. This ninja was Zabuza Mamochi, A-Ranked Nuke-Nin of Kiri and hailed 'Demon of the Mist'. Zabuza didn't wait for Kakashi to respond and launched himself and his zanbatou full speed at the scarecrow. Kakashi jumped back avoiding the vertical slash of Zabuza 'Where are you Naruto? I wasn't expecting you to sleep in so late!' he thought as he ducked a horizontal swipe while he thrusting his kunai towards Zabuza's exposed gut.

On the other side of the bridge Sasuke wasn't having much luck against his opponent, but being trapped inside a ice dome with senbon needles sticking out of various parts of his body who could blame him? "You should just surrender Konoha-nin, no man has escaped my _'Demonic Ice Mirrors'_ alive." A soft spoken voice said behind him. Sasuke Twitched his head in the direction to stare into the reflection of his masked assailant "Tch if I gave up the Dobe would never let me hear the end of it." replied Sasuke. "Tell me Uchiha Sasuke what do you fight for?" The Hunter-nin asked. Sasuke pondered the question "I fight to gain strength..."

Sakura stood in front of Tazuna kunai held in a reverse grip with both hands clutching the handle. "GO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted. "uh could you not shout girly it hurts my ears" Tazuna said picking his ear with his pinky finger. "Sorry Tazuna." Sakura said with a blush.

"Well Well" a voice spoke from the entrance to the bridge "look at this boy's Tazuna's got a little girl guarding him!" a mass of laughter followed his comment "Tell ya what men! Who ever kills Tazuna gets the girl after I'm done with her." The voice spoke again sounding as if his idea was perfect. Tazuna turned "Gato!" he gulped face paled.

"Not if I can stop it!" Shouted another voice, as a Orange blur landed in front of Sakura. "Naruto! You baka!" Sakura screeched. Kakashi and Zabuza paused in their battle to look over at the new arrivals "Gato what are you doing here!?" yelled Zabuza. By now the army of thugs started to get antsy and a few charged. Naruto still feeling burnt out from his training and his two kills earlier pulled out a kunai and blocked a sword strike from one thug while side stepping a spear thrust. "You know Zabuza you're expensive and taking to long to end the builder. So I amassed a little army." said Gato making Zabuza growl. Kakashi moved to help his student but was stopped by the sound of metal piercing flesh.

Sasuke definitely had better days after telling the Hunter that he wanted strength to end his treacherous older brother the masked fighter scoffed and called him weak. The Hunter then proceeded to continue the ass whopping until they heard a high pitched scream. 'Sakura!' Sasuke though 'what the hells going on out there?' Sasuke peered out of the dome and was shocked to see the class dobe standing with a spear through the neck. "DOBE!" Sasuke exclaimed rushing for his downed team-mate. The Hunter teleported to the mirror in front of Sasuke throwing a hail of senbon needles, Sasuke watched as they seemed to slow down. 'the hell?' he thought as he rolled out of the way and out of the dome only to be frozen in place as a massive influx of red chakra exploded out of Naruto's limp body. The Hunter's Mirror's shattered from the force and vibration causing him to tumble on the ground 'so this is what you ment by special Naruto-kun.' the Hunter-nin thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haku looked at the blond she stumbled onto in the forest. 'He looks so at piece' She thought 'But he is also the enemy' She walked over to the orange wearing ninja and placed her hand on his neck. Thinking it over she moved her hand to his shoulder and proceeded to shake him awake **(A.N.: Canon tell after Haku's story) **Naruto looked down "Yeah I can feel you on that" he spoke looking back into Haku's soft brown eyes "15 years ago on my birthday a tragic event happened that took our villages leader, the Yondaime Hokage's life. Ever since then people have hated me since I was the only kid born that day." They spent a few more minutes exchanging stories before Haku got up and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haku was knocked out of her thoughts by a voice **"I'm FREE!" **a deep gravely voice boomed. Haku looked over to Zabuza her eyes locked with his and he gave her a shake of the head. Haku had reported her findings to him and it was just as he suspected the boy was a jinchuuriki.

Kakashi stared in shock it was like that night 15 years ago had pushed its way up to the fore front of his mind. **"Hahahahahaha" **the beasts voice laughed through the lifeless throat of Uzumaki Naruto **"Thank you spear wielder! I'll make sure to devour you last"**. With that the chakra flowing around Naruto's corpse lifted up his body. Two tails started to form out of the corrosive chakra **"Lets see how you stand up to me" **the possessed body of Naruto stated **"The KYUBI!"**. The proverbial boss of the Bijuu proceeded to slaughter Gato's little army only sparring Gato and the one who impailed Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto groaned as he sat up "where am I?" he spoke out loud. Looking around he noticed everything was white as far as the eye could see, behind him was a giant door with what looked like people made of shadows reaching out for him. "Gya!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped back. "Don't worry young one they can't harm you" spoke a kind voice Naruto turned to look and there were seven people looking at him examining the first person who spoke he had Short hair, an eye patch over his left eye, he wore a blue uniform with three medals. Next to him stood a weird male with long dark green hair he had on a black head band a high cut shirt, and a low cut skirt. Next to him stood a very attractive woman with flowing black hair, she had striking silver eyes and wore a strapless elegant black dress that showed of a fair amount of cleavage, her dress ending with a pair of leather black high heeled shoes. The final person who hid no shame in his ogling of the female stood a man of tall stature with spiky black hair, he wore a pair of shades over his eyes, a tight black muscle shirt with baggy black pants, and a worn pair of combat boots. Naruto turned to the man with the eye patch "Who are you guys and what do you want?" he asked 'Eye patch' just smiled and said "My names Fuher Bradley and you're dieing" Bradley said the smile never leaving his face. "What!" Naruto shouted "I can't die I have to become Hokage!" The weird looking male just looked at the blond "There's still time, the gate will just need something in exchange." He spoke. "What does the gate want then! My friends need me!" Naruto shouted looking at the man in uniform, it was the badass looking guy who spoke though "it's all about Equivalent Exchange" he said taking his eyes off the womans breasts to look the blond in the eye. Naruto looked at the only woman who gave him a sultry smirk and whispered in to the blond's ear "what are you willing to give to live?" she said blowing on his ear. Naruto just stared on wondering what he could give in return for life.

**Holy molly! Alright first and for-most 1. Naruto is going to be 14 in this why? Cause Kishimoto's a dumbass Naruto failed his genin exam twice right so that means 12, 13, then finally passing at 14. my reasoning for this is that since Sasuke is the rookie he wouldn't be failed. So there fore Naruto entered the academy 2 years before Sasuke. I mean Naruto could have started the academy earlier than the rookie nine but that would make him 4 right? Review me your thoughts on this. 2. for my harem its not going to include anyone from Konoha that means no Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, and whoever else hails from Konoha. I'm leaning towards NaruxFemHakuxTayuyax? I'll leave the last person open to opinion for a while. The reason I'm leaning that way is simple its mostly over done with peeps from Konoha, and I'm not a big fan of NaruxHina or NaruxSaku. **

** Give me some reviews! ~SinWolf**


	2. Black Mist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did that'd be the shiz, and I wouldn't be here right now would I?**

"Human Talking"

**"Demon Talking"**

'Human Thinking'

**_'Demon Thinking'_**

****_"__Jutsu__"_

Chapter 2

Kakashi looked at his student currently possessed by Kyubi, terror in his eyes. Turning his head to look at his other students Sasuke and Sakura his one eye locked with Sasuke "Get the client and Sakura out of here! Protect them with your life." he yelled before turning to look at Zabuza. Zabuza caught Kakashi's eye "looks like we're not enemies anymore Copy Ninja." He stated looking at Haku who was frozen in fear "Haku" he said snapping her out of her trance "Cover those brats we're on their side for now". Haku nodded and lept over to Tazuna throwing the old drunk over her shoulder before taking off running. Sasuke moved to follow but saw Gato out of the corner of his Sharingan enhanced eyes' running towards a boat. Throwing a Kunai with a explosive note tied to the end of it Gato was no more.

Zabuza Charged Kyubi Striking with his Zanbatou 'Kubikiribōchō' Vertical slash, horizontal slash, hack, thrust what ever he tried Kyubi would just jump and dodge. Kakashi preformed some hand-seals _'__Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu__'_ He shouted a typhoon of water shot onto the bridge hitting Kyubi giving Zabuza some breathing room. "Zabuza! Think you can give me some time?" Kakashi shouted pulling out a scroll. Zabuza just grunted flowing throw hand-seals _'__Hidden Mist Jutsu__'_ he whispered with a cruel smirk playing his lips **"Pathetic Humans"** muttered Kyubi before charging Zabuza tearing through a water clone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto blinked "So your saying by giving this gate thing 3 of Kyubi's tails I can return to the world of the living? And by giving each of you a tail I gain your abilities while you were alive?" Fuhrer Bradley nodded his mustached face crinkled "Indeed young Naruto, but by gaining our power we can't tell you how to use it." the Father Homunculus said Lust stepped forward "We might as well tell him the benefits." she sighed "by doing this you lose your humanity, your soul, and since no one in your time is a practitioner of Alchemy you won't need to worry about dying." She looked over to where Greed and Envy were drawing the circle of which they would start extracting the Kyubi. "Are you sure you want to keep the two tails and his soul?" Bradley asked a look of concentration on his face. Naruto nodded his head "I have to talk to the furry bastard. I also need 'his' soul if I want to preform jutsu." Bradley and Lust nodded their heads in understanding. "Circles Done! Stand in it when your ready 'squirt'" Envy mocked with a grin.

Naruto stood in the middle of the circle hands firmly clapped together Bradley giving some last minute information "Alchemy is impossible for Humonculi, but that does not mean you can not teach others how to use it. As long as the person has a soul they can transmute. Now this will hurt, the beings will take your soul and the three tails while we each will take one. Your body will shift into a form its comfortable with." Bradley's voice held an edge to it "Don't fuck up boy I don't want to see you on the other side of the gate anytime soon" Naruto nodded Lust walked into the circle and gave the blond a smile "Do remember to have fun" her voice held a motherly tone to it, giving the blond a hug she stepped back. Greed Thumped his chest giving the teen a wide grin. "Thank you for giving me this chance." Naruto's voice somber, these people hardly knew him yet they were giving him power to protect his precious people. Stoning his face he slammed his hands onto the ground. The Gate opened stabbing hands through his chest grabbing his soul and the fox's chakra. Greed, Lust, Envy, and Wrath each held out their hands. Four orb's of orange energy landed in their out stretched hand, once the orb landed there humonculi mark flew and combined positioning itself over Naruto's stomach.

**"The exchange is equivalent, breath fresh air, Humonculus."** and with that Naruto was flung from the white space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'whats going on?' Kakashi thought one moment Kyubi was on the offensive the next he's holding his head in pain. **"Gah what did you do. Damn brat!"** Kyubi went to a knee holding his stomach **"Fuck it feels like my chakra left me." **Thats all he got to say as power burst forth from his stolen body. Black vapor covered Naruto's body where he stood, concealing his changed body from view.

Kakashi looked to Zabuza who's body was tensed to the max, giving the man a nod. Launching themselves at the vapor, both jumped dodging the finger sized black spikes that blitzed at them. 'what the fuck!' Zabuza thought. Kakashi rolled as the spikes thrusted at him. Zabuza slashed Kubikiribōchō and was caught by surprise as three fourths of his infamous blade fell off. Sensing his surprise the half- inch spikes impaled his upper left chest.

Spitting out blood Zabuza's life filtered out in front of his eyes. His dreams of freeing Kiri, his failed assassination attempt of his Kage, most of all his failure in raising Haku. Grinning he was going to make the brat pay, call it payback after death, pulling out a scroll he started writing with his will in blood.

Kakashi's trained Sharingan eye stayed on the black vapor, it seemed to not attack in-less provoked, his normal eye watched Zabuza write in a scroll. Walking over to the dying shinobi he fell into a defensive stance "Kakashi make sure once that kid's back to normal he gets this." Zabuza's voice grunted as death's fingers fully gripped him. Kakashi watched as the mist continued to be a vortex of hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(with Sasuke and the others)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke grunted what was that power the Dobe used? He didn't care he finally unlocked the Sharingan! Looking over to his team-mate her face still pale from seeing their other team-mate's neck being pierced with a spear. 'how was that possible even the Dobe should have been able to dodge that.' filtering the thought for later they still had to find Tazuna's daughter and grandson.

Arriving at their clients house they had noticed it was empty. After looking around not finding any bodies but unexplained blood on the ground they had secured the houses perimeter. Quickly taking charge Sasuke ordered Sakura to continue guarding Tazuna, he then set himself into a corner to watch Haku and wait for his Sensei to return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kakashi and the Black Mist)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Black Mist had finally died down allowing people the sight of the teen of Team Kakashi. Kakashi observed his formally possessed student still in standing in defense body always ready to jump into the offense. Where his once blond student laid was something in-human the body rippled as if it couldn't decide on a form to take. One second the blond was a elderly man with a long whiskered beard, the next he was a young child with green hair.

Kakashi watched as the 'Form' finally settled into what looked like his student, The only changes where that his hair had flickers of green, red, and black. He still wore the orange monstrosity 'that definitely needs to change' he thought, it still had the puncture hole from his 'thousand chirping birds' attack but on the multi-colored teens arms wore black elbow length gloves. Kakashi snapped out of his observations when he heard a soft voice "Sensei..". Bolting for his student what he saw shocked him to his core.

**And here is chapter two! Currently I have 12 favorites and 15 followers out of 291 views! Holy crap I wasn't expecting that!. Alright so to my understanding a Humonculus is a being made from human transmuting that has no soul, thus they can't do alchemy. The only exception to this being the kid who had Ed's arm and leg. Naruto won't be using Alchemy, but I'm selecting a few people to learn it, who they are I'll leave to a review vote (I want your reason for it, it cant be 'cause it'd make the character more bad ass'), I do have one or two already planned to learn it, and there wont be more than a few. Why give more people the power to kill you? Also Naruto is going to have a hard time using chakra seeing as how he lost his soul in this chapter, physical (being his chi) and spiritual (missing soul) being in an influx with each other. This is the case with Rock Lee except Lee still has his soul. I'll go into a more detailed explanation during the arc I have planned before the Chunin Exam. NEXT CHAPTER: Zabuza's Message! Home Bound!**

**Review!**


	3. Zabuza's Message! Home Bound!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. **

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_'Jutsu'_

~~~~~~~~Two Days Later,Tazuna's House~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two days since the bridge disaster, and Kakashi was worn to the bone. Having to face the Kyubi after 15 years was not fun, albeit Kyubi was severely weakened. Having to deal with Sakura's constant questioning of Naruto's 'strange' power, and Sasuke's nagging for Sharingan training. Yes you could say Kakashi was worked to the bone 'I need a damn drink' Kakashi thought from behind his book.

Naruto was still out for the count, all though that wasn't surprising seeing as how he had previously been dead. Speaking of his student the teens' body was still shifting. That had made it a pain getting the boy back to their clients house. He would shift from his usual self to being bigger than an Akimichi!

Arriving back at the house at least the boy had shifted back to his regular self stopping any questions about the boy other that if he was alright. Having put the Naruto in seclusion Kakashi set out to Haku. Breaking the news to her that Zabuza was dead was difficult. Giving her the scroll Zabuza had written he patted her shoulder and left leaving her to grieve in her own way.

The next day Kakashi had Sakura focus on her chakra control exercise. While Sakura worked on her reserves he taught Sasuke the basics of the Sharingan, because his Sharingan was only level one he couldn't copy Jutsu it could just predict the enemies next move.

Kakashi had seen Haku only a twice in the two days that followed the death Zabuza. The day he had given her Zabuza's 'will' he had presumed she had only come down to grab a rice ball then proceeded back up to where his final student lay.

Shaking his head Kakashi called Sasuke and Sakura over to him as they prepared to head back to Tazuna's home. Hearing his stomach growl looking up at the sky seeing it was just past noon 'I wonder what Tsunami had made' he was snapped out of his thoughts "hmmm? You say something Sakura?" he asked clearly not paying attention.

Sakura huffed annoyed at her sensei "I asked if you knew when Naruto would be up?" Ah now that was the crux of the problem he found himself in. Kakashi had used a few medic justu he knew but with his lack of knowledge of the way they worked, one of the downfalls of the Sharingan, his blond student could very well be in a coma and he wouldn't know. "He isn't know as Konoha's Knuckle-headed Ninja for nothing, he's probably kicking his ass in his dreams for being out this long." Kakashi said trying to ease the Genin's tension. Seeing her shoulders slump slightly he guessed he did the job.

Haku watched the teen sleep before her with blurry vision. Her purpose for living had been killed by the teen that lay peacefully before her. Anger flooded her, this boy had taken Zabuza the man that was her master and most of all he was the closest thing to a father to her. Oh how she wished she could drive a needle, kunai, sword, anything of deadly force into him to avenge her fallen master, but Zabuza's message told her otherwise. Tears spilled from her eyes as the guilt of not being able to help her father figure surfaced in her mind. Hearing the door to the house open she steeled her nerves, and whipped the tears from her. 'ninja's are tools' she thought to her self 'and tools do not have emotion's' looking at the blond it annoyed her he could sleep so peacefully.

Haku heard the door to the guest room open and the accustomed footsteps of the Copy-Ninja walked in to check on his only unconscious student. "The bridge is almost finished" Kakashi said casting a diagnostic jutsu over his student "He seems perfectly fine, but his chakra's off. Has anything happened since we left?" he gazed at the ice user.

"He hasn't twitched a muscle." her voice was hallow Kakashi sighed "At least go down and eat something. I'll watch him until you get back." Haku nodded leaving without saying a word. Once she was out the door Kakashi pulled up his headband and pulled up Naruto's shirt inspecting the Seal. His eye's narrowed as he saw a strange tattoo where the Kyubi's seal usually sat. The tattoo was that of a dragon circle eating its tail with an up sided triangle and a upside down triangle in the middle, sitting perfectly in the middle of the triangle was Naruto's belly button.

Replacing his headband and straightening Naruto's shirt he watched as his student's form shifted once more to that of a young boy around Inari's age. This had intrigued Kakashi ever since he laid the boy on the bed Naruto's body would only shift in front of him as if instinctual knowing it was only Kakashi in the room. Looking at the door just as Haku returned with the added guests of Sasuke and Sakura he looked back to Naruto's form to see that the boy's body had shifted back to normal. Everyone sat down and waited. It wouldn't matter when the bridge was done anymore, they had to wait for Naruto to awaken before they could take off from wave.

- Three days later -

Naruto's body felt different to him, the agonizing pain he felt from the gate had finally faded. He felt cool water on his forehead and the smell of a herbal shampoo invaded his nostrils 'The hell!' he thought. Eyes snapped open to the sight of a loose robe showing him a fair amount of some girls cleavage being full blooded male and waking up to every man's dream he quoted the Sandaime Hokage after coming face to face with his _'__Sexy Jutsu__'_ "Oh Kami" before blood erupted from his nose and promptly passing out.

Haku stared in bewilderment as the teen who's hair she was washing, promptly wake up to her barely covered breast proceeded to mutter 'oh kami', then was back out like a light. Blushing she finished rinsing his hair then, after tightening her kimono, went to tell Kakashi that Naruto had awaken.

Naruto woke up to his stomach pleading to him for food. **GROWL** the monster that was his stomach echoed through the room he found himself in. "Seems your finally up, Naruto" his sensei said walking into the room with some stew that Tsunami had made for lunch with a piece of bread. Taking a spoon full of soup Naruto and his gut nodded their thanks. "Hey sensei.. How long was I out for?" Right there Naruto realized something his voice had lost its pitch instead of sounding like a kid high on sugar it sounded more masculine.

Kakashi seeing his students surprise about his voice elaborated on his question "You've been down for 5 days Naruto." Naruto blinked in astonishment even after running from pissed off villagers didn't effect him that much, and trust him a mob of angry villagers that thought him the Kyubi didn't give up easily!

Kakashi gave him a wait motion as he left only to return with Haku, who held in her hands a scroll. Haku walked over handing Naruto the scroll with a blank face, once Naruto had the scroll she sat down in the chair she had occupied for a little more than half the week watching as Naruto read the scroll his eyes slid over the words.

'_Haku when you read this the first part is for you, Uzumaki when you read this your part is last._' Naruto read being polite to the now dead Demon of the Mist he skipped the part written to Haku.'_Uzumaki, as you were the lucky one to kill me you are now responsible for both Haku and my Sword Kubikiribōchō, the latter I could care less about right now give it away for all I care, the former though I thrust onto you. She is your responsibility and your's alone. I would never trust Haku to anyone, but the one to kill me. Ultimately it's her choice, but she wont survive long without a purpose. Take her with you to Konoha. See you on the other side kid.' _Zabuza's message was clear he was Haku's new everything.

Looking over to the female he saw that she hadn't taken her eyes off him. "What do you want to do Haku?" he asked her she shifted on the seat "It was quite clear I'm to stay with you." she told him voice monotone her eyes almost lifeless. 'the eyes of a broken soul' Naruto thought standing up he walked, hobbled, over to Haku motioned for her to stand. Kakashi watched as his student motioned for the broken girl to stand, his eye widened as Naruto hugged Haku and started whispering into her ear that if she left with them it would be her choice and that he wouldn't pressure her into going. After that the dam that was Haku's eyes broke as tears poured from her eyes. Kakashi feeling awkward pulled out his ever present book and stood outside the door letting the two teens to themselves.

-Morning next day-

Having visited Zabuza's grave to say a finally goodbye and to grab 'Kubikiribōchō' the group of five stood on the newly named "_Hero's Hope_" Bridge saying there fairwells to Tazuna and his family, as well as to the few villager's who came to say goodbye to them.

"you'll come and visit right?" Inari asked as his hand clutched his mothers with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, at least once a year." Naruto promised before shouldering his and Haku's bag 'He's really taking this responsibility well' Kakashi thought as he pocketed his sealing scroll. Team 7 plus Haku proceeded to their walk to Konoha all the while waving to the people of Nami-no-kuni.

-Down the road-

Kakashi observed his students as they walked Sakura was talking to Haku, Sasuke was walking instep with Naruto in front brooding, and Naruto was examining his arms where his two new gloves resided.

Naruto pondered on what the gloves themselves represented he remembered seeing a pair similar on Lust, but unlike hers his ended just at his elbow to where hers ended right before her shoulder. He flexed his fingers on both hands before narrowing his eyes. Listening he heard a silent forest, and a silent forest was never a good thing.

Kakashi noticed his blond student with flicks of green and black in his hair had picked up on what he was hoping they all would. Looking around he noticed Sakura was the only one to not notice the disturbance.

All of a sudden out of the trees and bush came three figures wearing unmarked headbands. The three we obvious from their tight body suits. Naruto and Sasuke were the first to respond Kakashi standing back to watch what was about to unvail. Haku withdrew several needles before throwing them at the last member.

Naruto engaged the first unmarked ninja with straight up Taijutsu. Throwing a hay-maker at the ninjas head which was countered by a kunai aimed at his gut. Smacking the offending hand away Naruto thought 'why do they always aim for my gut' countering the hand with a round house kick the ninja flew backwards a few feet. The unmarked ninja flew through hand seals. Naruto in preparation for this went for his signature _"__Shadow Clone Jutsu!__"_ he shouted but nothing happened 'The fuck' he thought he felt his chakra build up then just deplete leaving him with nothing but smoke. By this time the enemy had finished his jutsu _"__Earth release: Fanged Pharaoh's Spear!__"_ The earth based jutsu shot an slab of earth towards Naruto before it morphed into a spear tipped with a dog's fang. 'SHIT' Naruto thought ducking below the flight path of the giant spear. As Naruto stood back up and prepared to charge his enemy he was caught by surprise as the ninja planted his fist into Naruto's jaw in what seemed like a uppercut. Naruto flew in an arch of such hit as he landed on his back.

Sitting up he noticed the blank ninja was closing in on him fast. Not being able to defend himself properly Naruto threw his hands out. The unmarked ninja smirked before his eyes widened 'oh shit!' he thought as Naruto's fingers extended into blade like shapes. Before the ninja could even register what had happened the finger blades pierced his chest right though his heart. Naruto sighed as he watched the now dead enemy ninja collapse.

Looking over he saw that both Haku and Sasuke had finished their opponents albeit theirs were still breathing. He watched as Haku tied up her opponent as he walked towards her. Looking her in the eyes he notice he look towards his hands, looking down himself he noticed they were still extended in their blade forms. Not knowing how to return them to normal he just shrugged and helped her carry the unconscious nin over to Kakashi.

Waking the unmarked nin up Kakashi proceeded to interrogate him of where he was from, who he worked for, why they attacked his squad. The only answer he got was spit to the face and a shout of fuck off before the nin clinched his teeth. 'suicide pill' Kakashi thought hefting the other nin onto his shoulder he looked at Sasuke "Burn the other two." before he continued walking. Sasuke cast his fire ball onto the two and jumped back into formation. They got back to heading home after all Konoha was still a three day walk away.

**And there is Chapter Three. Notice that my chapters are getting longer? Next up the training arc I got planned as well as another C-rank Mission before the Chunin Exam's. As of right now its NarutoxHakuxharem. Tell me who you want peeps! Please note that I wont take any girl from Konoha. Let me know what you guys think. **

**~SinWolf Out**


	4. The Report

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

The gates of Konoha surrounded by a lush green forest were a welcoming sight to Team 7's little group. Their prisoner Doro (mud) had woken up only to be knocked back out by Naruto's fist. Walking up to the two Chunin on duty who surprisingly wern't Izumo and Kotetsu. After checking in they headed towards the Hokage's office. Kakashi split from his team to turn in Doro to I&T telling them he'd meet his team there.

The Team 7 genin made it to the Hokage's office and proceeded to wait and wait and wait some more. Durring this time Sasuke noticed a rising animosity towards his other male teammate from the civilian population 'pranks shouldn't cause this much hate.' he thought glancing at Naruto 'something tells me that it has to do with that red chakra' pushing the thoughts away he went back to brooding.

Sakura watched Sasuke as his gazed turned to Naruto her own thoughts reflected his. Turning back to Haku she continued showing off her bookworm skills by giving Haku a brief history of Konoha.

"Yo!" Kakashi said popping out of a Shunshin. Noticing his students were somewhat bored he motioned them to follow as he proceeded up the steps. Arriving with his team plus Haku at the receptionists desk "Team Seven reporting in to see Hokage-Sama." Kakashi's voice lazed. The receptionist lifted her head looking at the returning squad plus Haku. Buzzing the Hokage to see if he was available getting the all clear she let Team Seven pass.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an extremely old shinobi. Being 68 years of age and surviving Three Great Shinobi Wars had given him many tittles, The God of Shinobi, The Professor, and many others. Hiruzen stood at a outstanding 5 ft 4 inches, of normal hight for someone of his time.

Looking up he saw Team Seven enter his office door. Spotting little difference in Kakashi as he stood in front of his students. Looking to Sasuke, Hiruzen noticed, he stood with more confidence and pride gleamed in his eye. Sakura stood off to the side of Sasuke. What Hiruzen noticed about the only female teammate on Kakashi's team was that she keep glancing to Naruto. Every time her eye's hit him they would go wide with a hint of fear.

Looking at the girl that stood next to Naruto he took in her appearance. She stood at an easy 5ft 3in wearing a dark blue jacket with a pitch black turtleneck under it. On her legs were standard black shinobi pants, having found more comfort in them, tucked into her belt sat what seemed like a standard Kiri Hunter mask.

Standing next to the unidentified Haku was who really shocked him. In the place of old Naruto now stood a young teen that stood at 5ft 5in. Everything else about the blond was the same except the black piece of cloth that was held around his neck and his hair in places there stood small flickers of black and green.

Assessment of the team he sent out with Tazuna almost 3 weeks ago over with Hiruzen turned to Kakashi. With a stern voice "Kakashi Report." he spoke. Kakashi took a step forward and proceeded to tell the Hokage about everything, their encounter with the Demon Brothers, fighting Zabuza to a draw, the week of training, the final confrontation with Zabuza, And finally what transpired with Naruto's transformation on the bridge.

Hiruzen took this all in before asking his students if their was anything needed to be added. Naruto stepped up "Oji-Chan." he said "before I went to the bridge two of Gato's goons tried to kidnap Tsunami. I took care of them before sending Tsunami and Inari off to find a safe place with some _Shadow Clones_." Naruto's voice held little remorse for the two thugs he ended.

Hiruzen nodded "If that is all everyone is dismissed except Kakashi and our guest." he watched as Sasuke looked at Naruto with calculating eyes before walking out the door with Sakura hot on his heel. Noticing the child he thought of as another grandson still stood with them. "You've been dismissed Naruto, I'll buy you ramen later." Hiruzen spoke

"I understand that Hokage-Sama, but the dealings of Haku directly impact my involvement in a dead mans last wish." the two elder shinobi's eyes widen at Naruto's formality. 'Hokage-Sama' Hiruzen thought 'he seems pretty serious'. Kakashi stood equally stunned the blood hardly showed respect having it shown now meant the multi colored blond had some serious stuff on his mind.

"Besides me and Kakashi-Sensei agreed that Sasuke and Sakura-Chan shouldn't hear about how I came back from the dead." Naruto said. It was a pain on the way home with how Sakura continued to exaggerate his death. Kakashi told Naruto to tell them it was part of the Uzumaki blood line. That in a since wasn't a lie seeing as how an Uzumaki's longevity could in a sense hold off the doors of death. Having said that stalled the many questions inside the other two genin's heads.

Hiruzen nodded quite curious himself his whiskered face betraying no emotion under his skin. There were rumors back in the beginning of the First Shinobi World War that an Uzumaki had taken a fatal attack head on and was able to survive. That man had been known to the world as Kazuko Uzumaki, The _Junsai-No-Uzu_ (Water shield of Whirlpool).

Naruto seeing Hiruzen Wave for him to tell him his tale spoke "After being pierced in the neck I ended up in front of a gate. No it wasn't Kyubi's, Oji. I appeared in a blank area, everything was white, with a gate in front of me. Just as I was about to touch it a bunch of black hands reached out for me." Naruto said taking a breath "As one hand about reached me I was pulled back, turning around I saw 4 people. One female the other three male." Naruto then proceeded to explain that he gave up three of Kyubi's tails in exchange for life, and that the other four went to the homunculus in exchange for their power.

Hiruzen face betrayed him as Naruto further explained the concept of what he had gained. Along with gaining such power you tended to gain even greater weaknesses. One such being that Naruto could only go so long in life without the consumption of Philosopher Stones, which required Alchemy and a heavy amount of human sacrifices. Naruto calmed those fears of mass genocide with the notion of Red Stones, a knock off of Philosopher Stones, created by crystallizing red water. Red water being a mix of various ingredients could be mass produced, but the draw back was red water being a very toxic substance Naruto would be the only one to make them until they could make protective gear.

"Naruto would you be able to teach someone Alchemy?" Hiruzen asked before blushing remembering Haku was still in the room. "I'm terribly sorry for forgetting you my dear." Hiruzen apologized before turning to Kakashi "What do you think should be done with her?" he asked.

Kakashi looked up from his book "Hmmm?" before looking from Naruto to Haku, then back again. "Naruto's claimed her to be his responsibility and we all know how stubburn he can be. I say let her decide." Kakashi proceeded to go back to his book. Hiruzen turned to the Ice wielding female who stood a step behind his figurative grandson waiting for his opinion. "I'd like for her to stay stay Oji. Her and I were able to connect on a hole other level." the blond sighed.

Haku noticing everyones gaze on her blushed a little. She thought over her options before coming to a conclusion "I'm going to stay with Naruto-kun." she said before grabbing the other teens hand "that is if he'll let me?" Naruto grinned before squeezing their joined hands "No doubt about it. She's with me old man!" and just like that Naruto's hyperactive awesome disorder was back.

Haku just giggled as Hiruzen stared and Kakashi face-palmed. The young man had been so professional! Sighing the Hokage pulled out a form for Haku to fill out before stamping it and handing her a Leaf headband and flak jacket. Haku of the former Yuki clan's life as a Konoha ninja formalized Naruto dragged her off to Ichiraku Ramen hell bent on showing her the food of the gods!.

~~~~~~~~Four Days Later~~~~~~~~

Team Seven plus the added member of Chunin Haku looked at Kakashi "What..?" Naruto said blinking in awe at what he just heard. Kakashi, who had madness in his eye laughed in his head, annalized the genin before him "You heard me were upping our training, Naruto seeing as how you now have a problem with chakra are going to be focusing on the Taijutsu aspect and the Art of Sealing." Kakashi said. Now based on what ones read about sealing you'd think 'but wait Naruto can't use his chakra! Hows he going to use Seals?' well the answer to that is simple. Just because one can't use chakra does not mean it isn't flowing through you. Take Miato Guy's student Rock Lee for example he can't use chakra yet he's using chakra weights. Now that could be because his teacher is upping the weights with his chakra, but you'd be wrong to assume that.

Rock Lee even though he can't channel his chakra is instinctively sending chakra into his weights to increase them once his body has adjusted to them. So in essence Naruto could instinctively push chakra into the seal when he needs to activate it.

"Sasuke, you need to work on your attitude. Going at your career the way you are will get you and your teammates killed." The owner of 1000 jutsu told his vengeful student. Turning to his only female student "You on the other hand need a reality check." He said. Sakura looked at her sensei in shock "Yes, this fawning over Sasuke has to stop. You need to start training on your own time, not doing so will get you killed!" Kakashi said his voice harsh "Kunoichi have worse things happen to them then death, Sakura." the implications stood like a frozen frigate in her mind.

Kakashi moved on "You all are going to start wearing training weights, they will be set to 15 pounds on the arms and 30 pounds on the legs." He pulled out a scroll unsealing three sets of weights. Handing each of his students the weights he assisted them with putting them on and how to set the weight with their chakra. When Kakashi got to Naruto he found the chakra problem stare him in the face. Pushing his chakra into the weights hoping to kick start it. Noticing Naruto's limbs get heavier he stopped the flow of chakra. Starring at his students he let out and evil chuckle "Your days in hell begin NOW!" Haku could only cringe at the training Her new master went through.

**Sorry it took me so long to update been hooked on Dragon's Dogma and Final Fantasy 13-2. Tell me what you think. Who should learn alchemy? What should Naruto's Humonculus weakness ****be? Read and review **

**~Sinwolf Out!**


End file.
